Generally, a kick board which children enjoy play while riding has an outer wheel provided on the front and an auxiliary wheel provided on a rear footboard and is driven by the other foot when a foot is placed on the rear footboard while the front outer wheel is operated by a handle to enjoy riding and speed.
Meanwhile, since the configuration of the kick board is a well-known technique, the detailed description will be omitted, and in addition, the kick board is described in detail in Korean Patent Registration No. 98-520 (Mechanical three-wheeled scooter) and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 180860 (Two-wheeled car).
However, in the kick board having the above configuration, since the handle is not folded but always faces up, a volume is increased at the time of storage or carrying, and thus, there is a disadvantage in that the kick board occupies a large space and is difficult to be carried by, specifically, the children.
Further, when the aforementioned kick board moves, since the handle protrudes as it is, the handle is crashed against objects placed around, and thus the objects are damaged or the handle is damaged.
FIG. 31 is a diagram illustrating a foldable kick board in the related art.
A configuration of the foldable kick board in the related art includes a general handle 100, and the handle 100 is inserted into a handle stem 102 to move up/down and a general wheel 104 is assembled at an end portion of the handle stem 102. Further, a C-shaped frame is welded and fixed to a lower rear side of the handle stem 102, a square hole 12 is formed in the upper surface of the frame, and rectangular long holes 16 are formed at both sides. Meanwhile, a hinge hole 14 is formed at the upper side of the long hole 16 and a shaft 28 for assembling a lever 18 is inserted into the hinge hole 14.
The lever 18 has a handle 20 knurled on the surface, the handle 20 has an extension 22 extending downward, and a coupling hole 24 for inserting the aforementioned shaft is formed at the end portion of the extension 22.
Further, at the end portion of the coupling hole 24, an engaging portion 26 rounded counterclockwise is integrally formed so that a stopper 30 bent forward is seated.
Meanwhile, the lever 18 having the configuration is inserted into the square hole 12 of the frame 10 and assembled and rotated in the frame 10 by the shaft 28. In this case, the aforementioned stopper 30 is seated on the engaging portion 26 of the lever 18 and moves along the long hole 16 of the frame 10.
A hinge hole 17 is formed at the lower end of the frame 10 and serves as a medium for connecting the handle stem 102 of the handle 100 and a board 108.
The board 108 is flatly made so that one foot may be placed thereon, a wheel 110 is attached to the rear end portion thereof, and a brake fender 112 is provided in the wheel 110. In this case, a brake (not illustrated) is provided in the brake fender 112. Meanwhile, such a configuration is a well-known technique.
Fan-shaped plates are spaced apart from each other at predetermined intervals on an upper surface of the aforementioned board 108, and first and second fixing grooves 42a and 42b are formed on a circumferential surface of each plate, respectively.
In this case, the first and second fixing grooves 40 and 42 are deeply formed in a central direction of the plate 36, preferably, the central direction of the fan shape, and the aforementioned stopper 30 is engaged with the first and second fixing grooves 40 and 42. That is, if the stopper 30 is inserted into first fixing grooves 40a and 40b, the handle 100 is maintained to be extended upward, and on the contrary, if the stopper 30 is inserted into second fixing grooves 42a and 42b, the handle 100 is maintained to be in close contact with the board 108 and folded.
Finally, hinge holes 38a and 38b are formed in the centers of the aforementioned plates 36a and 36b, and the shaft 34 is inserted into the hinge holes 38a and 38b and the hinge hole 17 of the aforementioned frame 10, and as a result, the frame 10 is assembled in the plate 36 and rotated. Meanwhile, the aforementioned stopper 30 and the shaft 34 are connected to each other by receiving tension by a spring 32, and preferably, the stopper 30 is coupled to a hook 32a of the spring 32 and the shaft 34 is coupled to a hook 32b to be pulled toward the spring 32 by receiving elasticity.
In a prior art of the foldable kick board according to the present invention, there is disclosed a folding portion structure of a steering pole of a kick board (registered date: Apr. 16, 2001) in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0219854. As another prior art, there is disclosed a foldable kick board (registered date: Nov. 15, 2000) in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0204403.